madoka_magica_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadeshiko Kondo
"You don't understand. You don't BELONG here in this world. You aren't a magi, you're not even a girl anymore. You're a monster, and it is my sworn duty to correct the mistake that is your very existence and a stain on the Incubators good name. I will enjoy slaying you like the very dragon you pretend to be." - Nadeshiko to Mariko, Mariko Magica General Information 'Nadeshiko '(近藤なでしこ - Kondo Nadeshiko) is a "Fixer"; an individual of great power called upon by the Incubators in order to act as their guided "hand" with the purpose of fixing errors and unforseen consequences so the harvesting of energy can continue uninterrupted. Nadeshiko is an extremely powerful Magi, who is completely devoted to the Incubators and their plans, obeying their orders without question and acting as the hive-mind's personal "hand of judgement" as she fights to protect the natural order created by the Incubators. Due to her almost zealot-like devotion to the Incubators, Nadeshiko despises all those who would stand against them and anyone who would twist the Incubator's power to serve their own "selfish" desires and upset the careful balance. As a result of her powerful devotion and unquestioning servitude, Nadeshiko greatly despises Mariko (who she considers her greatest enemy), seeing her existence as a Magi/Witch hybrid a mockery of the Incubators and their system, as well as a direct insult to those who would keep the natural balance in check (Such as herself). Nadeshiko may seem as emotionless as the Incubators themselves when she carries out her orders and personal missions, having no qualms with murdering another Magi for the sake of the cause, or hunting down any individual who the Incubators consider their "enemy." As a result, this brings her into conflict with Mariko's "Dragonforce" quite often during the events of Mariko Magica, and she maintains her faith in the Incubators and their schemes until the very end. It is unknown if she knows about Hunters and the great war that once happened long ago, or whether she would view Hunters as her allies or a threat like Mariko and her friends. It is entirely possible it is dependent upon the Hunter in question, though following Nadeshiko's defeat it is unclear whether she still lives or died in the climactic battle against the Archfiend summoned by the Blue Oyster Cult. Pre-Conception Under Construction... Conception Under Construction... Rebirth Under Construction... Eternal Walk / Tart Magica 2 Under Construction... Ascension Under Construction... Afterbirth Under Construction... Relationships * Kyubey - Kyubey is Nadeshiko's direct link to the Incubator hive-mind, and as such, she recieves most of her orders from him (whenever the Incubator finds himself free of Homura's influence.) Their relationship is purely professional as Master and Servant, with Nadeshiko unquestioningly obeying the Incubators commands and acting as both enforcer and protector whenever necessary. It is unknown if Kyubey, this ''Kyubey has had to endure any feelings for his thrall due to his minor ''corruption, be it feelings of attachment or fondness, but if he has, he hides it very well. He forbid Nadeshiko from making contact with Homura, as the Incubator believes it best to allow Homura to remain operational according to her own devices. However, should she become too great a threat, or break some unbroken boundry that Kyubey finds himself now capable of, no doubt Nadeshiko will be on standby, ready to clash with Homura in order to "free" Kyubey from the dark magical girls tyrannical grip. * Muubey - Muubey often finds himself pleased with Nadeshiko's work (if he is capable of feeling such) and is "proud" to call her a "Fixer". Muubey is the second voice that Nadeshiko answers to, though she considers Muubey and Kyubey one in the same, and must sometimes make her own decisions or draw her own conclusions should she recieve two "seperate" orders from the Incubators. Muubey often finds himself wishing he could test on Nadeshiko to fully understand her power- Knowing there is great potential within their Magi thrall, but has been forbidden from tampering with the Fixer should Muubey become overzealous with his experiments and "ruin" her. That being said, Kyubey once mentioned that- upon Nadeshiko's passing, should there be anything left to collect, the "other" Incubators will be unable to prevent Muubey from claiming what remains of the Fixer and doing as he pleases. * Mariko Takekawa - * Azula - Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Puella Magi